Surprise
by Hushabye
Summary: It's Brennan's birthday and she's waiting outside Booth's door. Waiting for the exact time. Should Booth feel uncomfortable once he discovers her there, waiting, just like she's always been? Well, he should. OneShot.


_First attempt at a **Bones **story and I must warn you... I don't watch the show as often as I'd like. I don't know the characters as much either and I have no idea where Bone's and Booth's relationship has left off. Please keep that in mind while reading this OneShot...  
Thank you and goodnight. :)_

* * *

Surprise

Why couldn't this be easier?

_That is the question._

Temperance Brennan stood outside Seeley Booth's door, waiting, _listening_ for any sign of life inside. A microwave door slamming. A window opening.

Maybe a few curse words here and there as a certain person stubbed his toe... or what have you.

Temperance sighed and glanced at her watch. It wasn't the _exact _time. Then she would actually have to _knock_ on the door instead of just standing where she was like an idiot. She lightly tapped her foot. She was bursting at the seams with impatience.

Finally, she moved forward. Only five... she looked at her watch again to make sure... _ten _minutes off of the actual time. She exhaled once more. Her knuckles almost reached the surface of the door when it suddenly opened. She stared at the person on the other side. She was angry with herself for being less surprising.

"Bones?" Seeley observed. "What are you -"

"Just don't," Temperance told him, moving hastily past. She headed straight for the couch. She plopped down with a huff.

Seeley raised an eyebrow. "This is a... _slight_... surprise." He closed the door behind him, but didn't move.

"Well, it was _meant _to be one hundred percent of a surprise, but you beat me to... revealing myself, I guess," Temperance explained, letting her annoyance wash off of her gradually. She looked at him. He still held a puzzled look upon his face. This time, she rolled her eyes.

Seeley moved closer to her. "But your birthday is -"

"Today, yes, I know," she finished for him. He moved a little bit more.

"And I _thought _that you were going to spend at least _some _of it with -"

"Ben and Jerry, yes, Booth. Please _don't _remind me."

Seeley raised _both _brows. "Who are _these _people now? Should I know abou -"

"_Ben & Jerry's_... it's ice cream, Booth," Temperance informed him. He immediately felt stupid. Which he hated, but could manage his hate around her. "Oh," was all he could manage to say. His manly visage was crumbled beneath Bones' comment. He felt inferior when he couldn't pinpoint where her random references to everyday things came from when thrown into one of their many conversations. He would _never _admit that, though.

"You of _all _people should get that woman indulgence, snack cramming gimmick," Temperance interrupted his thoughts. "I mean, even _I _of such high intelligence partake in that zombie-like feeding frenzy of sorts. And the taste bud sensation with all of the carbohydrates that automatically go to -"

"Okay, Bones, seriously? I don't need a repeat of health class. It brings back too many memories... Like the condom and banana thing," Seeley stated, walking all of the way to the sofa where he sat right next to her. "You know, with the having to slide it over the fruit and the... it being... _fruit _thing," he made hand gestures and then stopped once he paid more attention to her expression. _Yawn _with a side of 'please stop before you hurt yourself'. These were the moments Booth could make up for for feeling inferior. When _she_ didn't understand _his _random references to everyday objects and things.

He folded his hands and pretended defeat.

"Anyway..." Temperance began, standing up. "I'm here, in your presence, because I was thinking I could spend my birthday with... _you_."

Seeley gawked at her for a moment. Though their relationship had seemed to grow stronger with each passing day, he never thought he'd hear _that _spill out of her mouth. She always seemed to not care about her birthday as much. And now she wanted to spend it with _him_? Hmmm...

"You know... I _was _about to go to your place. I _was _thinking that we could go to the Royal Diner, just like the good ol' times, but with everyone instead. Angela and -"

"No, Booth," she interrupted. "_Just _you."

Seeley chuckled nervously. "_You_... you are _good _at making a man feel _slightly _uncomfortable.."

Temperance sat back down. She put her arm around his shoulder and shook him. "Now that's odd... It' _my_ birthday. Shouldn't _I _be feeling uncomfortable since I am indeed another year older?"

Seeley turned his head to find her face right next to his. She moved her hand up and let her fingers crawl into his hair.

"I've also been thinking that... we should, you know... _osculate_, or something." She whispered the word 'osculate' into his ear as if it were one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Or something she was told not to do.

He scrunched his eyebrows together. She sighed. "_Kiss, make out, french_, whatever you want to call it."

He nodded, but still kept his brows scrunched. She paused her 'stroking Booth's hair' adventure.

"I knew what that meant, Bones. I just thought that you'd want your... _present _first..."

Temperance thought about that for a moment. "No. I think that your lips upon mine would bring me more joy than any material possession ever could."

Seeley exhaled. Then he smiled. "Good, because it hasn't come in the mail yet."

Temperance grinned and moved in for the kill. And just before their breath mingled, senses tingled, she whispered, child-like, selfish, and curious, "What, pray tell, did you spend so much money on that it had to be sent through the mail?"

Seeley chuckled. His breath smelled like orange Tic Tacs as it caressed her nose, stronger than before. "It's a surprise... Just like you were... Just like you are."

Temperance smiled.

Why did he always know what to say, and why did she find it so... _relieving **and**_ beautiful?

_Those _are the questions.

She leaned in more. Their mouths covered one another.

"Happy birthday, Temperance," Booth whispered before she ravished him.


End file.
